1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopedic chairs and more particularly to orthopedic chairs which assists an invalid to easily sit therein or to rise therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,853, entitled Chairs for Handicapped Persons, issued to Nat Levenberg on Sept. 3, 1985, teaches a chair with resilient mechanism for assisting an occupant in raising himself to a standing position. The seat cushion pivots relative to the chair frame about an axis near the rearward edge thereof. This movement also serves to at least partially simultaneously elevate the arm rest. When the chair is occupied, the resilient struts are compressed so that seat may be manually in position against strut compression.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,051 entitled Orthopedic Chair issued to Robert V. Ballagh on Aug. 17, 1976 teaches an orthopedic chair particularly adapted for the use of an invalid or patient suffering from disabling diseases such as arthritis, sciatica, or the like. The orthopedic chair includes a movable supported frame assembly that serves to maintain a forwardly and downwardly extending saddle-shaped seat at a desired elevation between a pair of laterally spaced side walls and a back rest. The frame movably supports first and second reversible electric motors that drive first and second mechanisms that pivot the first and second leg supports to desired angular positions relative to the first and second channels. First and second electric switch mechanisms are mounted at convenient locations on the first and second side walls to permit the user of the invention to selectively energize either the first and second members jointly or individually to pivot the first and second leg supports to desired angular positions. Due to the configuration of the saddle-shaped seat, the user in the orthopedic chair is at all times urged into a position where his feet are maintained in contact with foot rests that form a part of the leg supports. The orthopedic chair preferably has a source of electricity, such as a battery, removably mounted thereon in a conceraled position
U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,156 entitled Floor Rest And Actuator For Chairs For Patients And Invalids issued to Harold M. Sharff on Nov. 9, 1982 teaches a chair which includes a relatively elevated seat with an adjustably pivoted foot rest. The foot rest can be positioned in both useful or out-of-the-way positions. The chair also includes an easily operable manual lever which occupant uses to move the foot rest in order to provide a comfortable foot support for invalids, particularly arthritics. There are many invalid chairs which have power assist for helping an infirm or arthritic person rise from the chair. The chair uses no power operated parts. The seat of the chair is elevated and the foot rest is adjustable so that it can be swung by the occupant to either a useful positin or an out-of-the-way position, so that the patient or arthritic person may be seated with the least difficulty and may more easily get out of the chair with the least aid and with the least difficulty.
The chair is provided with a padded seat in a fixed position with relation to its supporting floor. This seat is elevated with respect to a normal chair so that the arthritic person or invalid may simply lean back on it and be seated with the least trouble. That is, the forward edge of the chair seat strikes an adult well above the knees. The adjustably pivoted rest is provided, when placed in its out-of-the-way position, does not interfere with the person standing in front of the chair preparatory to being seated therein or to rising from the chair. The foot rest can be adjustably pivoted out and is vertically adjustable for the purpose of best supporting the feet of the occupant of the chair. The foot rest is solidly supported at four corners. This is a safety feature in that the chair will not pivot over frontwards if the patient stands on the foot rest.
However, in order to assist the patient in getting in and out of the chair, the manually operable lever and linkage allow the patient to, selectively at either side of the chair, pivot the foot rest himself down to a useful substantially horizontal position, or to pivot it back within the confines of the chair where it is out-of-the-way and does not interfere with the patient getting into or out of the chair.